Pool Time
by RinsHaruka
Summary: Two-shot of some Rin/Haruka goodness. Haruka meets Rin at the pool for a race, sexual tension is acted upon. Explicit sexual themes and yaoi are present in this fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making no money from this.

This piece is adapted from a roleplay with the lovely kankri-is-triggered of tumblr.

* * *

Haruka had just arrived at the fancy swim center, for a one-on-one race against Rin, who was already waiting there in his swim suit; he shoots him a smirk when the other steps closer. "You showed up. You'll wish you hadn't once I've won."

Haruka takes several long strides forward, removing the no longer necessary layers of clothing, stopping but a few feet away from Rin. "You knew I wouldn't run away from a chance to swim." Rin stood up and put his cap on, walking just inches from the other boy.

"Good. All the better when I crush you. He purposely bumps into Haru's shoulder as he walks to the starting block, pulling his goggles on, stretching his legs. Haruka walks up to the starting block and pulls on his own goggles.

"Sometimes I wonder if you even enjoy swimming at all and if it's just all about winning for you Rin. Do you ever take the time to feel the water's caress?" Rin rolls his eyes under the goggles and stretches his arms.

"The water's caress... heh, sometimes Haru-san, I wonder whether you're still that silly little kid." He retorts and leans down, getting into the starting position.

"You still think it's childish to enjoy the world around you or to enjoy a pleasant sensation? I wonder if you learned anything at all in Australia. Did no one ever touch you, hold your hand? Water surrounds you and holds you like no person can or will and yet you let it go unnoticed. Hrph." Haruka stretches and muscles shift under smooth skin as he looks down at Rin in his starting position looking for any kind of response.

"You only speak of distractions. But no matter, you will never beat me again, Haru." His fingers curl around the edge of block and his strong arm muscles tense. "3...2...1.." They dive into the pool and Rin immediately shows off his training in well-executed long strokes. Haruka's powerful legs lift up and down just under the surface of the water propelling him forward. He soon hits the end of the pool and his body twists and changes directions headed back to the starting block. But Rin's strength and endurance from all his training in Australia, especially with the drought of practice counting against Haru, he's several strokes ahead by the time the dolphin completes the turn. It's clear that no matter what he does, in this race, the red shark is going to dominate. When he reaches the end of the pool, he turns to Haru's lane.

Haruka reaches the end of the pool and his body twists as he meets the wall, hand holding onto the edge. It's clear to see he's restraining himself from turning around and continuing. Every fiber of his being is telling him to swim. His eyes slide over to glance at Rin's expression and Rin is anything but conciliatory, smirking even as he's breathing heavily. He swims under the lane divider and suddenly pulls Haru by his goggles, flush against him. "Tell me how it feels to lose, Haru. Tell me how it feels to know you've lost it."

"I feel good. I got to swim, to enjoy myself, to see you really smile for the first time in years. I don't have your competitive streak, Rin. Yes, I wish I could have won, if only to have the chance to watch you realize there's more to both of us then a simple competition." His hand rises up out of the water, dripping wet, and caresses Rin's cheek gently before tangling in his hair. He leans into Rin, their lips almost touching. "Don't you feel it? It's like an ocean current. Please tell me you feel it too?"

Rin's smirk doesn't fade as Haru plays with his hair, his eyes only close slighlty. "The current... perhaps... but if this is the ocean, Haru-san... then you'll always be in danger of being devoured by the shark.." He says heavily. He leans slightly to the left, finding a spot on Haru's neck and begins sucking roughly. "You have no use but to give in to power.. my power."

"I wouldn't really call it danger, after all if this is the ocean I have an overprotective shark all my own who keeps an eye on me. He nibbles a little but it's nothing I don't enjoy." Haruka's pointed look makes it obvious that he's referring to Rin, and not without a gentle tone of amusement in his voice. His hand wraps under Rin's chin and pulls the swimmer up for a light kiss. Lips graze each other before his tongue slides over Rin's bottom lip. Haruka makes a near inaudible whimpering noise, asking for permission to kiss his shark. Rin closes the gap, granting his request, as he presses his lips against Haru's hard, already pushing against the other's tongue. At the same time, he's pulling on his dolphin's hair, just a reminder who's in charge.

Haruka feels the cool press of the pool wall against his back and wraps an arm around Rin's waist and lets the other rest on his shoulder, trusting the other to keep him pinned and afloat. He lets his tongue slide along Rin's, gently pushing back against the other's forcefulness. As the hand threads into his hair and he feels the sting on his scalp a moan escapes his throat into the kiss. Fingers twitch against Rin's skin as Haruka's nerves sing with pleasure.

"Such a good dolphin... smart as well... the power of the shark, yes, even with those he protects, is not to be underestimated..." Rin, aroused at the submissive sounds from Haru's throat, pulls again on Haruka's hair with his left hand, while his right hand keeps the other afloat, even as it rubs along all the curves and bumps of Haru's ripped stomach. He pushes forcefully back against Haru's tongue, before leaning back from the kiss and biting hard, maybe too hard, on his bottom lip. "Be careful, for the shark has few limits."

A shiver runs through Haruka's form at Rin's words. He's sure Rin can feel the quivering in the hand grazing his abdomen. Haru moans lowly with the continued sting of his hair being pulled. A loud whimper echoes through the room when Rin bites his lower lip. "Y-yes, I can be quite, ah, clever at times. I'm certainly clever enough to know I like a little danger and that I enjoy the pain as a counterpoint to pleasure."

Rin smirks again at the whimper and moves his hands up to Haru's shoulders* "My, I didn't know my little dolphin was so needy. But of course, your protector is oh so willing to assist. As I please anyway." Rin tiptoes his fingers down Haruka's stomach again, before he reaches the top of Haru's swimsuit. He slowly pulls the dolphin's swimsuit down, before it's caught around the boy's ankles, keeping his legs from moving too much. He does the same with his own, however, takes them off completely. "My little dolphin. Let's hear some more."

Rin reaches down and slowly rubs the underside of the other's cock, as he leans down on Haru's collarbone and gives it a hard bite. Haruka gasps and responds breathily, "O-only for you. I've always wanted to be with you, like this. Even if I hadn't, ahhh, realized it before. Fuck, R-rin. Please!" His hips rotate and thrust against the other's hands. The hand that rested on the shark's shoulder slides down to pinch a nipple before continuing on it's way over defined muscle and around Rin's cock. The hand slides up and down the other's length hoping to return the pleasure he is receiving.

Rin makes a soft moan from the rubbing as he wraps his hand around Haru's cock, pumping him slowly, but with a firm grip, his own free hand resting on Haru's shoulders. "I-f-felt the s-same- n-now. Hgnn! M-make noise for me dolphin. M-moan for me."

"What, I haven't been making enough noise for you a-already? mmhph! Or are you looking to get caught by your coach? Ooohhh fuck." Haruka's hand keeps the steady pressure and pace, but he makes sure to press his thumb against the head of the other's cock, fully intent on making his shark moan too. Rin cries out then moans out at Haru's actions, rather embarrassingly from his earlier tone; he's at risk of falling onto Haru, something he will not have happen. He stops pumping Haru and forcibly turns him around, pressing his chest into the cold wall. Haruka lets out a squeak at the sudden change in position. He grabs the wall with both hands to steady himself before grinding his back up against Rin. Rin brings his hands down to wrap around Haruka's hips and breathes hot air into the dolphin's ear. "Mmm- l-let's get back to what m-matters, m-my power. T-time for the shark's real bite."

"G-give me a real sharks bite, Rin. Show me how deep it goes. I need, mmmhph, you." Rin manages to let out a chuckle as he leans flush against Haru, his erect cock resting against the other's rear. He slides a finger into Haru's opening and wiggles it around before adding a second, perhaps a bit too soon after scissoring with the two fingers he adds a third.

"And I need you my dolphin." He pushes himself in slowly while at the same time, biting softly on the nape of Haru's neck. Haruka is quite glad he masturbates as much as he does, this would've been more than just uncomfortable if he wasn't already used to having objects enter him. This was nothing like that. It was better. Warm and softly pulsing with Rin's pulse. A choked sob of pleasure escapes his mouth before he can manage to bite his lower lip to stifle the noise. He leans his head back against Rin's shoulder and breathes deeply. "R-rin, oh, gods. M-move, please!"

Rin is kind enough to comply, gripping his shoulders, he begins a slow thrusting action which gets faster and faster. Eventually, Rin can't even bite or play with Haru's neck, only lay on his dolphin's shoulders, breathing warm air as he moans into his skin. "Ahhnnn-H-Haru-f-fu-fuck-"

Haruka snaps his hips back meeting each of Rin's thrusts. Haruka can feel the pleasure coiling tighter and tighter, soon to snap. He can almost feel his ass starting to clench around Rin's cock. "Is my s-shark gonna cum inside me? Please, Rin. Fuck."

"F-fuck y-yes H-haru-g-get-r-read-ahh-!" His neck tilts back as he breathes out his answers. He sinks his nails into his shoulders as he releases, moaning into Haruka's back, muffling his scream of pleasure; he tries to put his hand up to Haru's mouth, knowing being too loud wouldn't be safe, but at the same time, in absolutely ecstasy. Right as Rin warns Haruka of his impending orgasm, Haruka's begins and takes hold of his body. His inner muscles clench around Rin's cock, milking him for all he has. A moment later when the blinding white pleasure clears from his vision he sees Rin's hand. He releases his lower lip from the bruising bite he had it in and nips, licks and kisses the fingers before him. "Rin..."

Rin, still breathing heavily from the intense orgasm, lays his head down on Haruka's shoulders, humming against his skin. He slowly pulls out, but stays behind Haru. "Mhmm?..."

"Mmmm, good?" Haruka too breathes heavily in the wake of his orgasm. He turns his head to nuzzle against Rin's and basks in the afterglow right alongside him. He's sure he has a few bruises and scrapes from having sex against the side of the pool. Rin's bite marks will probably last longer than any of them though and that thought brings a smile to his face. Rin smiles, actually smiles, in this special and rare moment after all the intensity, before he gently kissed the back of his neck gently, still humming somewhat at the nuzzling.

"Good? ... Perfect, dolphin... Haru-san... absolutely perfect." He starts lazily rubbing circles in the sides of his arms, leaning against the other boy.

"Hmmmm, I'm glad you think so too. I can count on that happening again soon I hope?" Haruka replies and gently moves Rin off of him just enough to turn around and face him. He holds the shark tenderly and places kisses starting at Rin's ear and down his jawline before placing one on his lips. "We should get dressed when you're ready. Your swim trunks are at the other end of the pool by the way."

Rin smiles, rubbing Haru's cheek after he's done kissing. "More times in the future... you think I'd let you get away so easily?"

The boy's smile at eachother before Rin swims over to the other side of the pool to grab his swim trunks. Haruka lifts himself out of the pool and sit's on the edge with a slight wince at his own soreness letting his feet dangle in the water. "You'd hardly let this go, but I wanted to make sure and let you know I have no intentions on letting you run from this."


	2. Chapter 2

This fanfiction was edited from an rp with the lovely kankri-is-triggered. It contains themes of submission and dominance along with explicit sexual themes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

* * *

Haruka fidgets nervously with his cell phone in the living room, waiting for Rin to arrive at his house. He had invited the other boy over to spend some time with him while his parents were out visiting his grandfather in for a few days. The other boy had responded excitedly and with about as much tact as usual. He had to delete a few texts just in case. Based on what time train he had taken from his school to here the other boy should arrive any moment. Rin had debated about what to wear for a few hours finally deciding on his favorite t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Too soon and yet not soon enough there's a knock on the door.

"COMING!" He bolts out of the room and to the door opening it with a huge grin. He hugs the other boy before dragging him inside and closing the door. "Rin! How was the trip?"

Rin was just as excited to hear from Haruka, even more that he would get to spend some alone time with him. The night at the pool had been amazing, perfect, and brought to life something he hadn't known was there. When he arrived at Haru's home, he gave the blue-eyed boy a smile, showing his characteristic sharp teeth as he wrapped his arms around the other's back.

"Took too long, Haru-san." He said, leaning down to give Haru a soft kiss. Even though now his eyes and tone showed simple affection, he had other plans. If Haru was going to be his little dolphin, he had to make sure he knew his boundaries. And any good shark must punish those who disobey them... or those who deserve it. he leans back away from Haru enough to see his face clearly. "Haru-san... tell me, how were you these past few years?"

"We were both busy, Rin-san. I had a bunch of tests last week and you had that competition to hit. I'm glad we finally have time now though! It's been good over here I suppose. Quiet and almost dull. Nagisa just moved back here too, he moved away the year after you did. It's really been just me and Makoto hanging around. He tries to keep me out of the trouble I tend to attract, but if he wasn't around to drag me off the beach and to school I think I probably would've failed out forever ago."

Haruka rambles, his body practically hums with the nervous-yet-excited energy caused by having some time with his newfound lover.

Rin keeps smiling, chucking at the stories of his time over the time they missed. Rin moves his hand up to Haru's cheek, pressing his thumb against his soft skin. He then moves his other hand to the back on his head, rubbing small circles in the back of his neck. "Heh, so you are still that goofy little kid from all those years ago. Now Haru-san, my little dolphin... how would you like to spend our time this afternoon?"

Haruka nuzzles into Rin's hand and brings his hand up to cup it. Haruka's smile hasn't left his face since Rin arrived. "And you're still that over competitive runt from back then. You have to tell me what Australia was like one of these days and we can do whatever you want Rin, we have the whole house to ourselves after all."

Rin takes a small step forward, almost pressing his chest against Haru's as he rubs Haruka's cheek. "Well... I have some questions for my dolphin. I wasn't your first, was I? and you know what a shark must do, of course,...to claim what is his."

Haruka fidgeted nervously for a moment before taking a breath and gathering himself together to respond. "There were a few one-offs since my first. None of them really meant anything. I don't even remember most of their names. The only one that ever mattered was Shuuichi, Minamino Shuuichi. He's two years older than us. He kinda showed me the ropes. If it helps any he has some weird little punk boyfriend now and we don't really talk anymore."

Rin moves his mouth over Haru's, biting softly on his lower lip before pulling away, playing with a strand of Haruka's hair as he speaks. "Aww, just look at my little dolphin.. so eager to get out of what he knows he deserves.. it's so cute.. heh."

Rin moves his free right hand under Haru's shirt and starts rubbing his abdomen softly. He dips his hand into Haru's shorts, and presses firmly against his hipbone. "I'll forgive you Haru-san.. but only after I punish you. Does my dolphin understand?"

Haruka's face heats up in a blush, simply because the other boy seemed to know exactly what to say to make him incredibly horny all at once. "Y-yes, Rin, I do. Not, not down here though. Upstairs? My room?"

Haruka's eyes glance over to the stairs questioningly. Haruka doesn't even register how quickly he's let Rin take control of him. Rin takes his hand out of the other's shorts, but not before using his fingernail to draw a line down his thigh. "Mmmmm, yes... where better to claim you for good than your own room? Let's go. Show me."

Haruka grabs Rin's hand and and leads him up the stairs and to the left into his room. His bookbag is propped against the wall by the door and clothes are neatly away in the closet. A tray sits on the wooden floor next to Haruka's futon with a started bottle of iced tea and a laptop. The room is fairly bare except by his desk where there's a few pictures of the old swim team and a poster of an Australian beach. Haruka looks over to the other boy questioningly while rubbing circles on Rin's hand with his thumb. "Rin? Is this alright? For you that is?"

"Perfect. My dolphin is to obey me... or your punishment will be worse. Mine... always." He says softly as he begins. Rin's smirk returns against his sharp teeth. He gently walks Haru back into the wall, all the while rubbing circles against his chest. pulling off Haru's shirt and using his fingernails to trace lines down to his waist. He pulls Haru's shorts down slightly and presses against the other's hipbones once more.

"Y-yes Rin." Haruka's voice comes out breathless. The muscles in his upper body twitch in response to Rin's ministrations. Haruka wraps his hands around Rin's biceps, clenching and unclenching in reaction to the pleasurable pain being given to him by the purple-haired boy. "Ah-always yours. Always was, just, didn't know."

Rin's biceps flex and harden as he continues to press teasingly on his hip bones, as he leans in to his neck and starts nibbling on some skin, the same area he had bruised only a few weeks before.

"M-mark me. Please?" Haruka asks as his head lolls back and and the soft thunking noise reverberates through the wall. His hands slide up Rin's arms and around his back holding the him closely as he gets marked by him. It's almost funny how hard Haruka is already. His hips are almost making that thrusting and twisting motion that happens when Haru can contain himself no longer. Haruka begins to babble unsure if he's even making any sense to Rin. "Bed first? Wall later? Or wall first, bed later? The lube is under the pillow though..."

Rin just chuckles, loving how quickly he can break Haru down, make him ask for sex only after a few minutes of teasing. If only Haru knew what he was planning, he would try to contain himself longer. "Oh Haru-san... I think it'd be best if you keep your thoughts on me.. this is punishment after all..."

He bites down hard on the same spot he had been nibbling on, producing a small streak of blood, which he quickly licks up. "Oops." He says in a mocking voice, as he pulls down Haru's shorts to his feet and quickly removes his boxers. Rin says commandingly, "Don't buck your hips, Haruka."

Rin kisses down Haruka's neck, to his chest, his waist, and finally the base of his cock, slow and soft. Haruka lets out a small squeak at the shark's bite before watching Rin descend on him shocked that this wasn't a fantasy. Rin was taking control of him. Pushing him past the limits of his own self-restraint. Haruka's hips hold still by sheer willpower as one of Haru's hands threads through Rin's hair gently and the other braces him against the wall anchoring him in reality. "R-rin! Gods, Rin. Aahhhh-"

"My, I love it when you squeak, Haru-san. My dolphin, come to life." He kisses up Haru's cock before licking circles on the head then he grazes his fingernails down Haru's thighs, before using one hand to push his hips back against the wall. With this, he stops his hips from bucking while wrapping his fingers around Haruka's cock and giving him the slowest pumps possible.

"Oooh gods Rin. That feels so- ah! Feels- Fuck you're amazing. Rin." His voice takes on a lower moaning tone as the litany of praise for Rin spills from his mouth. Hips remain where they're pressed but that doesn't stop Haruka from moving, responding. Haru's hand on the wall lifts away and lays atop Rin's steadying wrist anchoring him to Rin instead of closes his eyes, soaking in all the praise and moaning sounds. Those sounds,they're all for me. All from my little dolphin. All of them, each and every one, means everything.

"Is my dolphin sorry?" Rin taunts as he increases the pace of the pumping, now pressing his thumb against the head. "...and I'm sure my little dolphin will tell me when he's close, right?"

"Yes, I'm s-sorry. So sorry. Should've waited, aahhh, for you." Haruka trembles, legs barely able to keep him standing against the waves of pleasure.* "Soon, I'm gonna, soon-"

With the words 'gonna soon-' uttered, Rin removes his hand from Haru's cock completely, looking up to see his pained reaction. Haruka's face switches from pained to confused then shocked before he realizes what just happened and why Rin chose to do that. He closes his eyes for a moment and breathes. "I'm sorry, Rin. I, I deserve this."

Rin doesn't respond at first, just letting the feeling sink in. "Yes, Haru, yes you do... but if it helps you.. remember that at the end, you'll be forgiven. Completely."

He wraps his hand around Haru's cock again and repeats the same action as before; pumping him slowly, then faster, and when he hears lower moans, stops abrubtly, just letting the swimmer's cock throb against the cool air of the room. Haruka both moans and whimpers. He tries to hold himself back from cumming and drag out just how long he can be like this for Rin. As much as he wants to cum he wants to submit to his lover's will and demands.

"Rin- punish me. Make me earn it. Forgiveness. When you, ahhh, think it should be."

"Oh, I will." Rin moves up slowly, using a finger to lightly rub the area over the base of his cock, and leans against his left nipple, licking it, before nibbling on the flesh right below it. Haruka moans and twists his hands in Rin's shirt. It takes him a moment to realize that in the heat of the moment Rin's clothing had been entirely forgotten. He makes a disappointed whine and tugs on the shirt, asking permission to remove it wordlessly. Rin feels the tugging on his shirt and stops the nibbling.

"Of course, Haru-san, I won't deprive you of that... I'm not evil." Rin replies. He pulls off his shirt and shorts, leaving himself only in boxers. This time, he moves down to Haru's lower abdomen, sucking and biting on the soft flesh, his other hand rubbing circles in his thighs. Haruka makes a keening happy noise and runs his hands over whatever newly exposed flesh he can. Mind so overwhelmed with pleasure his vision doesn't even register anymore and his legs are trembling. All he can do is feel and respond to Rin's commands.

"Ah, Rin, th-thank you. But if you- if you keep this up, I won't- I won't be able to stand a-anymore. Rin?" Rin finally returns to pumping his dick, wrapping his fingers around it as he keeps his hand against the other's hips.

"How badly do you want me to let you cum, Haru-san? Beg me. Give in."

Haru takes a sharp breath at Rin's words. "Please? yes. god yes. Rin! Let me- let me cum. Don't tease- I can't. Ohhh Rin, let me cum, for you. Please!"

Rin smirks and keeps pumping, faster than before, pressing hard on the tip, and speaks softly, "Cum for me."

Hearing those words is all Haruka needed to snap the thread of self control that by some miracle had lasted this long. His orgasm flows through him and cum spurts out of his cock and onto Rin's hand shouting the other boy's name. His body begins to collapse on top of Rin's unable to stand or hold himself up any longer. Rin actually falls on his back since he was crouched at an awkward angle, his hand letting go, ignoring the cum on his hand, which he lazily wipes on the floor as Haru breathes heavily into his neck. "I forgive you, my dolphin."

"Mmm, sorry I fell on you Rin." Haruka stays on top of Rin, shifting enough so that it's a comfortable position for the both of them. He takes Rin's face in one hand and kisses him passionately. He runs his hand up and down Rin's side feeling the muscles beneath smooth skin. "Thank you for forgiving me. I needed that more than you know, my shark. I believe I owe you a thank you now."

Honestly, Rin wasn't expecting the rubbing or any sensualness from Haru after all he put him through, minutes and minutes of absolute torture. But now, his heart rate kicked up, trying not to hum at the feeling of contact, as each of his muscles tensed up from Haru's touch. "I suppose that's only fair.."

"You suppose? You don't sound as sure of yourself as you did before Rin-san. Does that mean you want me to take charge?" Haruka's done of voice conveys his actual curiosity in the matter and despite the light tone of voice isn't teasing at all.  
"My dear shark, it's only right you should get something you'll enjoy as a thank you."

He kisses Rin's cheek lightly and lays a second peck on his lips then nuzzles back into the crook of his neck. He places kisses and a few nibbles on the sensitive skin while waiting for the his answer. Rin can't help but hum at the soft kisses, the closeness warm, sending a shiver down his body. He barely noticed that Haru was talking until the question "Oh.. Haru-san.. please... do what you please with your shark."

Haruka smiles softly at him before lifting off of him and pulling him up alongside himself, He removes Rin's boxers then pulls him towards the bed. "Lay down with me Rin."

He kisses him softly, and nibbles on his lower lip while moving to lay down in the bed right alongside him and with a smile, Rin follows him, laying on the bed with a contented sigh. "Of course, my dolphin."

Haruka kisses and bites along Rin's jawline before nibbling on his ear. He licks it then blows a cool breath at the wet skin. "Let me know If I do anything you don't like, Rin? In the meantime, enjoy yourself for me."

Haruka runs his palms up and down the toned torso symmetrically making sure to run over nipples, sensitizing them. He licks and kisses along Rin's neck and finds a particular sensitive spot he nibbles and sucks on. He fully intends to leave his own mark on his shark. He pulls his head away from Rin's neck and catches his gaze before he speaks. "One day I'm going to give you a collar of marks just like this one, going all the way around your neck."

Rin's breath hitches at all the licking and sucking. Fuck, Haru really has had experience. Good thing I punished him earlier. Even so, he couldn't help but love the way Haru did it, making his muscles shudder at the contact. "O-one day-..hnn- your shark will a-ask for exactly that."

"I look forward to the day you're ready for that my dear shark." Haruka smiles and descends upon Rin's left nipple with his mouth alternating between sucking and nibbling it while flicking the hardening nub with his tongue. His left hand pinches, pulls and rolls his right nipple between skilled digits while his left holds him up hovering over Rin's body. Immediately, Rin made an embarrassing moan, head tilting back as he squirmed under Haru, the pleasure spreading through him quickly*

"H-h-h-haru!" The sensation on both of his nipples was insane as so much intense arousal flowed into his nerves, his back had no choice but to arch. Rin looks gorgeous like that. Haruka decides to keep at this for a little while longer. He knows exactly what Rin is feeling. He wanted to push him to the point of it being too much and the point of not enough and let him hang there and enjoy that kind of pleasure. He lifts his mouth off the nipple and shifts his weight so he can replace it with his hand.

"Feels good doesn't it my sweet shark?" Haruka asks the moaning boy. His mouth is wide open, head tilted back as much as it can.

"Ah-ah-H-H-Haru! H-haru! F-fuck- ah!" He kept moaning, internally pissed that he's letting himself be taken as quickly as Haru, but at least knowing it's because he was taken by surprise with this trick. "O-oh-f-fuck-H-Haru-t-this-ah-my-my dolphin-this- o-oh fuck-"

"Mmm, you're beautiful like this you know that? Squirming in pleasure for your dolphin." Haruka slows down his pace and helps lower Rin back down to level of pleasure where he could breathe without difficulty. "Don't worry, I fully expect you to use this little trick on me one day and I'm sure I'll enjoy every moment of it."

Haruka nips and licks at Rin's abdomen before latching onto a little patch of flesh just above his hipbone. He takes the time to mark that spot so it would take longer to heal than the one on his neck. Rin smiles and makes a soft whine and moan at the sucking on his hipbone. He holds onto Haru's shoulders as he's brought down from the high, his breathing back to a closer-to-normal level. "H-heh, i-indeed..."

Haruka places a kiss on the side of Rin's cock before moving back up to be able to look at Rin face to face. His hand slides under a the pillow and grasps the lube and wraps his fingers around it hoping to warm it at least marginally. "Rin, would you be alright with me being inside you? If not I'll ride your cock. Whichever you decide you will still be under my control, for this time anyway."

"Y-you can t-take me, yes. Your control.. o-only for now."

He slides his body against Rin's on his way back down to place light kisses on the smooth sensitive flesh of Rin's inner thigh. He moans into Rin's leg and nuzzles against it with a smile.

"I have to ask Rin, will I be your first this way, or have you done this before?" He licks the underside of his cock before placing a wet kiss with just a bit of suction on the head. It leaves Haruka's mouth with a pop. Rin whines at the action as he tries to tilt his head to look at Haru.

"This way? Y-you-you'd actually be m-my first- a-all for m-my dolphin." Rin says breathlessly. Haruka growls possessively before wrapping his mouth around Rin's cock, taking it in all the way to the base. He grabs Rin's legs behind the knees and spreads them. He pops the cover off the lube and slicks up several fingers before putting the lube down. He lets Rin's cock slide out of his mouth for just a moment to talk before taking it back into his mouth. Rin's back arches and he almost squeals as Haru takes him completely, his chest rising and falling faster from anticipation.

"Relax for me shark. I won't hurt you, but if you don't relax this won't work." Haruka says with a tone of softness in his voice, trying not to startle the usually dominant boy.

"Y-yes... I-I trust my dolphin completely." He tries the best he can to calm his breathing and relax, closing his eyes in the process. Haruka begins sucking the other boy's cock again and hums around it appreciatively. He takes his first lubed up finger and teases the puckered hole before pushing the finger in slowly, hoping that the blowjob would distract the other from any pain or discomfort. He moves the finger in and out several times before pushing in and curling his finger to hit Rin's prostate and rubbing it.

For Rin the finger at first is uncomfortable, there's no way it can't be when he's never had this before, but the humming around his cock does keep him up. When the finger curves and hits his prostate, the pleasure overwhelms everything, his back arches and he moans loudly, panting and completely melting under the other swimmer.

Haruka takes his time stretching out Rin and making him ready. He inserts the next two fingers one at a time and makes sure Rin has enough pleasure humming through him as a counterbalance to the discomfort. He lets Rin's member slide out of his mouth and shifts up to kiss Rin. "Look at me, Rin. I want to watch your face while I do this."

Rin complies with Haruka's demand and then the dark haired boy curls all three fingers to hit the his sweet spot and rubs with them for just a moment. The purple-haired boy cries out in pleasure, muscles tensing as he struggles to look at Haruka. Rin keeps looking up at Haruka as fingers are pulled out slowly. Haruka wipes the remaining lube on his cock before he lines himself up and pushes in slowly, just a few inches. His clean hand holds Rin's cheek as he watches for any sight of this becoming too uncomfortable for him. Rin gasps as Haru begins to enters, but then moans, leaning into his hand.

"It's okay Rin, I've got you." Haruka says softly. He continues to push in gently in until his cock is completely inside Rin. This feeling-his first-was wonderful. The warmth he felt of such closeness was indescribable. When Haru was completely in, he made another gasp, nodding to ease any concerns from his facial expression.

Worry completely vanished from Haruka's mind once Rin had nodded that he was fine. He begins thrusting slowly, pulling back until just the head of his cock was left inside of Rin before pushing back in. It takes a few thrusts before Haru finds Rin's prostate and when he hits it, Rin makes a loud moan, grasping onto Haru's shoulders with a firm a grip as he could manage. Haruka had complete control of Rin, for now anyway.

Between Rin's moan and the heat of Rin surrounding him Haruka wasn't quite sure he'd be able to be able to string words into a coherent sentence for much longer. He decides to take advantage of his ability to speak while he can.

"How does it feel Rin, knowing your dolphin can take care of you like this? Fucking you senseless into the bed? Hmmm? You should see the faces you're making. You're so hot like this, moaning beneath me. Mmmm my dear shark-" Haruka rambles. He doesn't expect the other to respond all that coherently and if Rin even heard the entirety of what Haru was saying, he made no visible reaction. Haruka begins to pick up his pace and makes sure to hit Rin's sweet spot whenever he thrusts into him. Rin moans with each thrust, overtaken completely by the waves of pleasure rolling through him. His head tilts back and his muscles tense, showing just how close he is to his own orgasm.

Haruka feels the telling clenches of an approaching orgasm and debates for a moment stopping Rin from cumming just as he had done to Haru before. No, that can wait for another time, he's too far gone for that anyway. I want to feel Rin's ass clench around cock.

"I'm close too, Rin. I- I'm gonna cum soon, ahh, too." He possessively kisses Rin and snakes a hand down to his cock. He takes it firmly in hand and spreads the precum that was leaking out over the head with his thumb before beginning to match the pace of his hand movements with his thrusting. "Cum for me, my shark, m-make me cum, ahhh, inside you."

The combination of the increasing pressure from behind and the perfect touches on his cock make him cry out, finally tuning in to hear Haru's words; he comes with a near scream, muscles tensing tightly as he does so. And Haruka, hearing Rin's cry of completion combined with the clenching of tight muscles around his cock, lets go and tumbles over the edge of pleasure. He comes with a cry, half a scream, half Rin's name.

He lets his body lay atop Rin's not caring about the sticky mess between their bodies. They breathe heavily and Haruka rubs Rins cheek with his clean hand. he nuzzles into the hand, still breathing heavily from his powerful orgasm, the aftereffects making everything so sensitive.

"H-Haru..." He breathes out slowly, "Thank you, my dolphin."

"Of course, my shark. I enjoyed that as much as you did." He smiles and kisses Rin slowly, both of them relaxing in the afterglow for the moment. Their breathing begins to settle down after a few moments.

"Good... I'm happy, Haru-san.. so happy."

"Me too, Rin-san. We should take a shower before that dries and we get stuck together. Let me know when you're ready to move." Haruka chuckles a little and his eyes shine with amusement. Rin smiles and leans up to give a soft peck to Haru's cheek.

"I'm fine, now get up." Rin says in his usual demanding tone. Haruka helps the other boy get up, with a smile in his eyes, and grabs his hand tugging him down to the bathroom.

"Let's go get cleaned up and play in the water, Rin-san."


End file.
